Punishing a Werewolf
by Yukiko StarFyre
Summary: When Remus accidenally walks in on James and Sirius, they decided to punish the smaller boy.   WARNING: THREESOMES/SLASH/LEMON


**Summary:** When Remus accidenally walks in on James and Sirius, the two decided to punish the smaller boy.

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaims all rights and responsibilities to the characters and settings of Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Slash, Coarse Language, Threesomes, and Lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>PUNISHING A WEREWOLF<strong>

By: _Yukiko StarFyre_

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was slowly walking up the stairs that lead to the dormitory that he and his three fellow Marauders shared. He was tired, no, he was <em>exhausted<em>. Remus let out a quiet sigh, he _couldn't wait_ until he reached his four-poster, fully intending to fall asleep the moment he walked in. Distracted by his thoughts, Remus did not notice the panting sounds that were emitted from the dormitory until he realize that his four-poster was _already occupied_.

"Sirius bloody Black, I swear, if you're shagging some girl in my bloody bed, I will kill you right here and now!" Remus growled. "I mean, if you want to shag someone, can't you use _your own bed_ for once?" Bloody hell, what does it take for a werewolf to get a decent bed that his best mates _don't use_ to shag their bloody girlfriends around here?

"C-Can't you come back later?" Sirius Black said from behind the safety of Remus' four-poster's curtains that surrounded the bed.

"Why do you sound suspicious?" he asked. "You're Sirius bloody Black, you never sound suspicious!"

He took a cautious step toward his four-poster before stopping to pick up an article of clothing from the floor. It was a tie, one that greatly resembled the one he had given James as a prank.

"G-Go away Moony!" Sirius stammered.

Sirius "I'm Not Scared of You" Black was stammering? There was definitely something suspicious going on. Remus made towards the door, opening it only to slam it shut again. Holding his breath, he listened to Sirius and his partner.

"It's alright. You can talk now," Sirius murmured.

"Thank Merlin! Now can we go back to what we started, Padfoot?" asked Sirius' partner.

No one called Sirius, _Padfoot_, except for Peter, James, and himself. He had passed Peter, who had warned him about entering the dormitory, on the way up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Sirius was obviously shagging someone on _his_ bloody bed and that only left...James.

_Merlin's foot! Sirius is bloody shagging James in _my_ four-poster!_ Remus thought.

"You want me to shag you, don't you, you little slag?" Sirius moaned.

_I could really careless if Sirius is shagging James, Snivellus, or even Professor Slughorn! But when he shags someone in my bed, that's _crossing_ the bloody line_!The werewolf mentally screeched.

"Y-Yes!" James panted.

"_Hold it_!" Remus bellowed. "_Sirius, James, get the bloody hell out of my bed!_"

"Merlin's saggy balls! He's still in here!" James yelped.

"And he's pissed!" Sirius said, somewhat panicked.

Remus could be _very _scary when he was angry. For example, Peter accidenally spilt pumpkin juice all over Remus' favorite Transfiguration book. When Remus was done with him, Peter had spent a _whole_ month in St. Mungo's to fix Peter's face, which Remus had literally reorganized.

"_Get your bloody arses out here right now_!"

In his panic, Sirius accidenally knocked both him and James out of the four-poster, both sixth years tumbling to the ground. Remus immediately regretted his words, he probably should've told them to dress _before_ they got out of the four-poster. He felt himself growing hard and Remus found it _very_ difficult to direct his gaze from the naked duo.

"What's wrong, Moony?" Sirius said, a teasing tone in his voice. "See something you like?"

"No," Remus choked.

"But the bluge in your pants says otherwise!" James chuckled.

Remus flushed, he silently shouted at himself for being aroused so easily by James and Sirus' nudeness. He spun on his heel to make a haste exit, but before he could, Sirius let out a dark laugh.

"Don't think you're getting away _that _easy, my dear Remus."

Oh how quickly the tables had turned. Remus could tell that something bad was about to happen.

_Bloody hell_! Remus whimpered soundlessly. _When Sirius starts talking in that voice, it means that he's horny_!

At the lazy flick of Sirius' wand hand, the door locked with a quiet _click_. Remus quickly whipped out his hand to cast a quick _alohomora_ on the door, but was easily disarmed by Sirius. The long-haired wizard twirled Remus' wand in his fingers expertly before smirking as he put it inside of his trunk, locking it as well.

"You really thought I was going to let you leave after you so _rudely_ interupted James and me?" Sirius chuckled.

It was at times like this when Sirius' heritage truly showed. Many a time had Remus heard Lucius Malfoy loudly announce how kinky Blacks were when they were horny, only to watch the children of the Noble House of Black hex the daylights out of the blond-haired wizard. Honestly, Remus was terrified. Sirius was sporting a dark, lustful smirk and quite frankly, Remus was worried. What made it even worst was that James had a nearly idenical smirk.

"I believe there is a punishment in order," James grinned.

_How far down is the drop from the window and the ground?_ Remus wondered.

"James, kindly hand me my wand."

_Would I survive if I jumped right now?_

Remus had only a second to calculate the possibilites of surviving a drop from the dormitory window before thin, snakelike cords burst from the tip of Sirius' wand, binding themseves around Remus' mouth, wrists, and ankles. He fell to the ground, unbalanced, with a quiet _thud_.

"_Mobilicorpus_!"

_Isn't that spell supposed to work on _unconscious _persons?_

Remus found himself being lifted from the ground and thrown roughly onto his four-poster. Hitting the matress with a quiet grunt, Remus looked at Sirius with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't even try, Remus," Sirius growled.

_Huh...I think I know where this is going._

Sirius and James looked at the bound wizard, all common sense gone. Sirius flicked his wand hand and the ropes shifted, now securing his wrists and ankles to the bedpost.

_When did he get so good at wandless magic? Maybe it's a Black gene?_

Sirius grabbed Remus' chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Remus could not find any trace of the Sirius he knew so well in those stormy grey eyes. He did not like this Sirius, he rather liked the carefree, "I'm Too Pretty For Your Ugly Arse" wizard who did not hesitate to voice his opinion. Well, liked was an understatement. More like _loved._

_Is it bad that I think he's rather cute when he's like this?_

"I've wanted to do this so bad...," Sirius murmured, running his thumb over the werewolf's cheek.

James sat patiently at the foot of the bed, waiting for his turn at the bat. They had agreed on this, obviously behind Remus' back. Sirius had won the duel over who would get to shag the small werewolf first.

Remus shuddered, he felt _very_ awkward, still fully-clothed in front of a nude Sirius.

_Scratch out cute (James is the cute one)...Hot is more like it._

Then Sirius kissed him. Remus was so startled that he did not respond at first, but slowly melted as Sirius nipped at his lower lip. A pink tongue was ran over his lip and he instinctly opened his mouth, allowing Sirius entrance. The long-haired wizard's tongue explored the smaller boy's mouth, occasionally tangling with the person in question's own tongue.

"Can I, Sirius?" asked James.

He _never_ did anything like this with of clarification from Sirius. Sure James loved Lily, but right now, she wasn't giving him the time of day so he moved his focus to the second person he fancied. Too bad Sirius had easily dominated him, James blamed the Black's raging hormones.

Sirius managed to nod while still snogging Remus. James quickly caused Remus' robes to disappear, leaving only his boxers. Remus flushed as he felt James and Sirius' eyes observing him closely. Pale, milky-white skin came into view, laced with scars, otherwise unblemished. Two pink nipples standing out against his pale skin. Perfectly-toned abs that never showed..Then their eyes probed lower, staring at the bulge in the werewolf's boxers.

"Do you want me to shag you, _Remus_?" Sirius asked.

_Yes! _

"N-No," Remus said, looking at the wall behind the two boys behind him.

"Let's see if we can change your mind...," he murmured.

He dragged his tongue down Remus' neck in long, sweeping strides. Sirius stopped at the spot where he knew Remus was most sensitive and began to suck and nip the pale flesh. Remus whimpered, he _did_ not like this.

_Okay, maybe I do like it..._

Experienced hands crept down his chest, tweaking his nipples before a warm mouth enveloped them. James let out a quiet chuckle as Remus writhed with pleasure, he was so _easily_ pleased.

_Merlin..._

Remus was easily satisfied, Sirius could tell when he finished making small love bites on his throat. Small pink blemishes decorated the milky-white skin, If James simply teasing caused a reaction like this, then he couldn't wait until they _really_ got started.

"You like this, don't you, you little slag?" Sirius murmured. "You like it when we pleasure you, don't you?"

Remus let out a moan, grinding his hips against Sirius. The long-haired wizard stiffled a moan before pulling the werewolf into a needy kiss. James gave Remus' one hard last suck to the nipple before he began to pump the smaller boy's member.

"Nghhhh," Remus cried out, his moans stifled by Sirius' kiss.

_It feels _so_ good..._

"Suck...," Sirius ordered, parting from Remus to stick two fingers into the smaller boy's mouth.

Remus obeyed, taking the two fingers into the wet cavern that was his mouth. He let out panting moans as James ran his fingers up and down his cock.

"_James! Merlin, James!_" Remus whimpered, his voice trembling with pleasure.

James smirked and began moving his hand even faster, enjoying Remus' desperate moans. Sirius gestured for Remus to release his fingers and gentely teased his entrance before inserting a finger inside of him.

_Damn! I'm so close..._

"Does this hurt?" Sirius asked, experimenting Remus' limit.

Remus mewled in slight discomfort as Sirius began to thrust his finger into him. Quiet mewls evaporated into pleasurable whimpers. James and Sirius soon created a steady rhythm, Remus tettering back and forth between them.

"I want to hear you scream my name...I want you to cum," Sirius growled, his cock hardening at the sound of Remus coming close.

It wasn't long until Sirius' finger found Remus' prostate and Remus released, screeching loudly.

"_Fuckkkkkk! Sirius! James! Fuckkkk!" _he shouted, his bound hands fisting the bedsheets.

His cum splattered onto James, coating the Qudditch player's chest and hand. Remus collasped against Sirius, panting heavily.

"I'm _so_ sorry, James!" Remus whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Sirius' neck.

James pulled Remus from James, coming face to face with the smaller boy. Remus let out a whimper, flinching when James raised his hand.

_Don't hit me!_

But instead, he grabbed Remus' chin, apply a slight pressure to it.

"Clean it up," he growled.

Remus leaned over to lap up his own cum, letting out a whimper as Sirius removed his finger from his entrance. As soon as Remus had finished his task, James and Sirius fiercly collided their lips against each other, Remus in between.

"Nghhhh," Remus moaned as James and Sirius grounded against him.

"Nghhhhhhhhhh," James groaned as Remus kissed him deeply, his hands pumping the larger boy's cock.

"You know what would really make me happy?" Sirius smirked.

His two partners looked at him through half-lidded eyes, a lustful expression on both of their faces.

"Seeing Remus sucking Prongs off," he licked his lips.

Remus amused the suggestion and took James' whole length into his mouth. Sucking on the shaft slowly, the werewolf worked purely to please his two partners. Enjoying the way James seemed to wreath with pleasure, he sucked fiercer.

"Merlin, Remus! Su-Suck harder!" he whimpered.

Sirius grew harder at the sight of the smaller boy sucking off his best mate. He lightly played with James' nipples, occasionally taking on into his mouth.

"I-I'm _s-so_ close!"

Soon James came, his cum shooting into the back of Remus' mouth. The werewolf choked before swallowing the warm liquid, savoring the taste. Sirius quickly cast a lubricate spell on Remus and began shagging him. James fallen unconscious from the strength of his second release that day, having had released before Remus had interupted them.

"S-Sirius! It hurts!" he cried, tears threatning to spill from his eyes.

Sirius ignored him, continuing to roughly pound into the other boy. He was close to release and he needed to distract himself. Remus grew harder by the second, mewling out in pain.

"S-Sirius, stop!"

_Why doesn't he listen?_

"Calm down, Moony. I'll slow down just for you," Sirius said huskily.

He came to a halt, thrusting into Remus slowly. At Remus' command, the Black continued using a faster pace.

"Merlin! _I'm so fucking close_!" Sirius growled.

Remus let out a noise of agreement and a minute later, Sirius came deep inside Remus. The werewolf released seconds later before collasping beside Sirius.

"I think we're going to have to punish you more often," grinned the Black.

Remus murmured sleepily before falling asleep beside James. Sirius quickly cast a quick cleansing charm on the dormitory and its inhabitants, untied Remus, and clothed the room's inhabitants.

"I'm totally going to have rub this in Malfoy's pretty boy face!"


End file.
